Thinking of You
by Capitcha
Summary: Allison regrets breaking up with Cry-Baby. Wanda kicks her butt. I do not own Cry-Baby!
1. Chapter 1

Allison had to tell him. She knew she had to tell Cry-Baby that she was leaving him, but she couldn't. She couldn't break his heart. He had done so much for her. He went to jail for her! But she just didn't feel the same. And she knew if she stayed with him, she would never leave the town. She had written him a note. A short note, but a note none the less! She couldn't tell him to his face that she was running away. She couldn't watch him cry, with that one lonely tear drop, which always secretly bothered her, but she couldn't tell him that either. She thought that it had something to do with his diet, but instead of asking him about it she just let it go.

She had been sitting at the bus stop for two hours, when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She glanced over and saw a tight skirt, a leather jacket, a long, wavy hair. She instantly knew who it was and turned away. If Wanda saw her, she would ask what she was doing there, and she couldn't tell her. She noticed her walking closer. She had been found! Allison slowly turned her head to see Wanda glaring down at her.

"Hi," she managed to squeak. Allison prayed that she didn't know, but her expression said she did. She couldn't figure Wanda out; she never could. Wanda continued to glare down at her until she swiftly sat down right beside her.

They sat for a few minutes in awkward silence, Wanda not taking her eyes off of Allison once. She was positive Wanda wasn't even blinking anymore. She was about to break the silence with another greeting when Wanda suddeny beat her to it, "So you dumped him."

Allison was stuck. She coudn't answer without sounding like the bad guy, but she truly wasn't the good guy, "It has nothing-nothing to do with him. I just," she paused, thinking of the right words, "I have to get out of this town, and if I stay with Cry-Baby, I never will," she looked at Wanda sadly. She was the apathetic one, the calm one. She would probably side with her out of anyone in his gang. She continued giving her the cold look, which only made Allison more nervous.

"We had nothing in common. We weren't going in the same direction. I did it only with good reasons," Allison was desperate to try and rid herself of the guilt, but Wanda's look only made it worse.

She sat up a little, looking at Allison blankly and crossed her legs, "Bullshit."

Allison stared at her, shocked by what she had said, "Pardon?"

"It's bullshit!" she yelled. Since they were the only two there, she could yell, "You're just a bitch, and you broke his heart!"

"I didn't mean to! That was never my intention. I love Cry-Baby, but I'm not what he needs."

"I know that," Wanda responded viciously. Allison didn't like the look in her eyes, or the tone in her voice, but she didn't fear it. Instead, it made her angry; jealous, almost.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wanda?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder out of frustration.

"You know what it means, Allison. You were'nt good for him. God, you just said so yourself."

Allison shifted so she was facing Wanda now, "I said I wasn't what he needed. I never said I wasn't good for him. I'm great for him. I'm perfect for him, but he doesn't need a girl like me. Maybe someone like you, but not me."

Wanda squinted at her, "Allison, are you implying that I'm a slut?"

She smiled, "No. I'm saying it."

Wanda grabbed her hair and yanked it, causing Allison to cry in pain. She kicked at Wanda's legs, and bashed her left knee. Wanda fell on the ground, holding her knee and gasping. Allison got up and prepared herself to kick her in the gut, as Wanda rolled away just in time for Allison's kick backfired and caused her to collapse. As they were both on the ground, unable to stand, they began a slapping war. Wanda clawed at her arms as Allison began punching her.

"You little whore!" Wanda punched her in the gut, and Allison fell back, her head barely missing the bench.

"You could've killed me!" she kicked Wanda in the mouth as she saw her trying to stand. She was almost standing when she felt a head collide with her own. She fell back on the ground, dazed and confused. The battle finally ended with both girls out of breath, cuts and bruises on their arms and legs, and their hair tangled and messy.

Wanda quickly smoothed out her outfit, and tried to fix her hair, as Allison sighed, " I didn't want to hurt him, Wanda."

"Well," she stated in an annoyed tone, "You did."

"I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Stop acting like the victim, Allison. You're just a bitch-you completely screwed up my cheek!"

"Why are you here?" Allison lifted herself back on the bench, rubbing her leg.

Wanda glared at her and slowly got up, "I came here to kick your ass."

"Why? Because I hurt him? I feel bad enough, so you didn't have to come here and make things ten times worse for me."

"_You_ made everything a hundred times worse for _him_!"

"I know! Okay, Wanda? I know. If you think you know him so much better than me, and you think you can take care of him better than I did, then go and do it."

Wanda stood in silence for a few minutes, until she finally nodded, "I will."

Allison watched her limp away, worried. She never thought she could feel something so strange. She remembered how she felt when she realized Lenora had taken Cry-Baby, and she had given up and went back to that idiot Baldwin. Was she going to give up again? Wanda wouldn't really go after him. She was just saying it to get her upset. She had to be.

Allison waited a few more minutes at the bus stop, but she couldn't stop thinking about Cry-Baby and Wanda. She couldn't let herself lose him again. She loved him, and he loved her. Once she was there with him, he would take her back instantly. He would never go for Wanda. He loved Allison. She grabbed her bags from the bench and got up, limping away back to town. She didn't know why, but she had to remind herself that Cry-Baby still loved her. She could leave anytime, but she had to know that he would be there for her always.


	2. Update!

_First and foremost!_

_I would like to thank you all for your lovely compliments on the story!_

_I am currently trying to write out more for it, seeing as you all seem to really like it!_

_And hey, there are not many Cry-Baby stories out there, so I'll keep it going!_

_Sorry for the ridiculously long delay, but going over the story I am becoming inspired again!_

_Wishing everyone the best!_


End file.
